One Class Ahead
by Gaara'sLittleRaccoon
Summary: Well, NenNen Hastzuna and Ino Yamanaka have been living together and its thier first day of school. Things go great until Sasuke Uchiha steps into the picture SasuXOCXIno and I'm rating it like this to be safe.
1. First Impressions

Me: hey everyone!!!!

Sasuke: yo!

Me: well it's my first little story sooo yeah, after alot of research, I finally can write....

Sasuke: it's about me, ino, and Garra'sLittleRaccoon, AKA NenNen...

Me: enjoy!!!!!!!

Key...

**thoughts

DEEP/SCARY/LOUD

( ) just so u know

~~~somewhere else

/// another point of view...

Now On To the Story....

"NenNen, GET UP!!!" screamed Ino Yamanaka.

"I'm getting up, gosh Ino." I yelled back (even though I was still in bed) with a stumble out of bed, half sleeping in the

Shower, and putting on a uniform with a red skirt and a shirt with red buttons, sewing lines and collar (think as the mermaid melody outfits) and went downstairs.

"I'm up!" I told her with a smug and lopsided smile on my face.

"Whatever" Ino answered with rolling her eyes. "Here's lunch" she said tossing me a bento. (Japanese boxed lunch)

~~~School~~~

"Crap, INO WAIT UP!!!!!" *That girl could run a marathon* I yelled, but she was already zooming around the corner out of sight, *that girl is gonna get it*

"INO-" CRASH!!!! Things went flying like they were superman's cousins.

"What the?" a deep male voice yelled.

"I'm sorry!!!!" I said, quickly trying to recover my stuff, of all people in the world, it just had to be a guy. God was lucky I had no clue how to get to heaven (yet!)

///Sasuke\\\

She was beautiful, amazing, better looking than any girl that had clung to him. He had seen had seen her in the class testing. (That was to determine what class u were in, first or second.) But he never talked to her. "It wasn't your fault," he stated, looking at her beautiful blue eyes. "I just need to be more careful"

///NenNen\\\

"Okay?" he was the world's most handsome guy ever; I made it official to none other than me.

"O-o-okay," I responded with stuttering. This guy, who I didn't even know, was practically carrying me! "I-I have to get to class!" I almost yelled, running away with my stuff. What was with that dude? If someone saw THAT, they would call us a couple. I smiled to myself. I still think he's cute

///Ino\\\

"I can't believe myself." Ino muttered to herself as she went down yet another hallway. A deserted hallway. Inner Ino was screaming:

"_Baka!!! How could u let urself get lost?" _

"Whatever!!! Wait, did I go down this hallway before?

"_This is gonna stick. What if someone finds u?"_

"Am I going in circles?"

"_No dip, Sherlock"_

"Lost?" an unfamiliar male figure popped up in front of her.

"What the-?" Ino toppled forward, surprised by his (whoever "he" was) appearance.

"Most chicks like u are klutz. Anyway, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, in case u wanted to know."

"Most chicks like me?" Ino said, straitening herself from his grasp. *Wait, did he just say UCHIHA?*

"_Ino, u got us in some big trouble."_

"I…errr…ummm…sorry!!" She yelled as she tried to run away. Yeah right, like he was going to let her!

"Stop!" Sasuke said, grabbing her arm. "Your class is the other way!" she stopped, and turned around.

"Where?" she looked at him, she had a scared look in her eyes.

"Down the hall, to ur left and class 14 A should be there."

"Thanks!" Ino rushed down the hall, making it to her class just before the bell rang. She hoped HE never ran into her again…or anyone she knew for that matter…

///NenNen\\\

"_That retard!!! Did she get lost? She could have been late!"_

Sigh, Ino was always complaining that I was a pain in the butt, yeah look in the mirror. *Wonder who that guy was*

"Hey, earth to NenNen!"

"Nani? What?" I turned to face a girl with pink hair, looking at me curiously." Do I know u?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno!"

"Nice to meet u, but how do u know my name?"

"Oh, I have my ways"

"Uh huh…"

"Anyways, who do u want to serve?" She asked me with an excited look on her face, different than before.

"Who do I want to WHAT?" I asked with moon shaped eyes, I could tell, could feel it." Do I look like someone's personal

maid to u??" I was personally offended, did I look that horrible?

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" she had her hands in front of her like she was saying "stop" and saying them back and forth apologetically. "I mean, u know the First Class students pick a helper until they decide its time to let them go, right?"

She again looked at me curiously, like she was eager to know what I would do next.

"Oh, heh, I don't really care..." I respond and look away, hoping the teacher would walk in and start class. Wait were was this guy anyway; all the other classes have already started?! "I'm sorry about yelling at u, I sometimes jump to conclusions"

"Always!" Ino appeared in front of me and Sakura. "You're such a pain in the butt!" She laughs at her statement, like it was nothing new.

"What are u doing calling me a pain in the butt, u barely made it to class! You ran ahead of me, I crashed into someone, and still managed to be here AHEAD of you! Am I still a pain in the butt?" For the second time today I smiled smugly, knowing I had just owned my companion.

"Oh, shut up about that, I just had a little…errrr…encounter, that's all!" she looked away, hoping we'd drop the subject.

"An encounter? With who?" Sakura looked at Ino with the same look of curiosity she gave me. If I think about it, she wouldn't survive 2 days being a cat. She'd get killed by doing something out of curiosity. But that happens to humans too. I'd have to keep my eyes on her.

"No one special, hey look the teacher!" She said the last line pretty loud, so everyone turned to the door to see the teacher walk in.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the path of life" He was wearing a mask but by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was smiling.

"Liar!" everyone screamed, he laughed, and I sighed. This was going to be a long 3 years.

Me: Well, what do u think about that?

Sasuke: Hn…

Ino: Hey, ur still a pain in the butt, and foreheads meaner than that!

Sakura: Well, live with it, Pig!

Me: A long 3 years indeed

Sasuke: Hn…


	2. It just got better Or the fangirls say

**Yes, my new upload oh so soon. I can't help but do this; I'm dying to know what happens next in my own story…hn. (Yes, I did just use Sasuke-kun's catch phase!) And anyway, the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It just got better (Or the fangirls say)**

"Alright class, excusing the late arrival (student groans) I guess we should start with introductions. I'll do an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your homeroom teacher. I hope we have a great year and that's pretty much it."

I looked to my left to see a girl raise her hand, along with just about everybody else.

"Uhhh, Kakashi-sensei, why are u-"

"Don't ask, about the mask."

"Okay." The girl seemed defeated and deflated, along with some other girls in the class. I knew they were probably dying to know why the mask was there. But I'm not that nosy.

"That was a horrible example." I mutter under my breath, not seeing Kakashi-sensei standing in front of me. That's why we don't sit in the second row.

"If I gave such a horrible example," I jumped to the sound of his voice, surprised he was so _close_. "Why don't YOU give the first student introduction." He was crouching in front of me so we were eye to eye. I felt blush creep up on my face. Has this guy heard of personal space?!?!

"Uh, yeah sure, and I'll be sure to do it _just like you!_" I watch his two different colored eyes widen to my emphases on the last line. I got up, and walked past him, feeling his eyes on me. Yeah, I can be bad if I want to. "My name in NenNen Hatszuna, I'm hoping that we have a nice year and in case you guys want to know," I closed one eye and held up a peace sign. "I'm single!"

"Yes!"

"Score"

"Oh Kami, yes!" I hoped back to my seat and smile at Kakashi-sensei. My inner me was going nuts.

"_You go girl! You showed this man who is the #1 girl in this class! Hai!"_

Well, I had to hand it to myself for being of awesomeness.

"Okay, who's next? NenNen, why don't you choose?" Kakashi looked at me with an amused raised eyebrow.

_Does he think he's slick?" _my inner me was not flattered in one look and then he gave me a goofy one._ "Maybe he has a chance…Hai!" _

"Ummm, the boy with the ponytail!" I say, he was looking like he was falling asleep. Best if he did it when he was still with us.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I also hope we have a nice year and I'm 15." He sat back down. Shikamaru Nara. Hm, I want to talk to him later…

///Sasuke\\\

Sasuke walked into class and took a desk at the front row. He was the #1 student with the highest scores, other than Neji Hyuuga. But of course, who was counting him?

"Hey, it's Sasuke-kun!" One girl called out. Many other began to try and talk to him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Girls were so annoying. He wondered why they had separated kids who had lower scores verses higher scores. While 2nd class people had red uniforms, the 1st class people had a green one. Which he had to admit, looked pretty good on him. I mean, just ask one of his fangirls. The bell rang and the teacher stepped in.

"Alright class, my name is Iruka Omino (is that his last name?) and I'll be your homeroom teacher. When I call your name, I want you to raise your hand. You can introduce yourselves at recess and lunch. Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke raised his hand. "Neji Hyuuga?" Neji raised his hand. It pretty much went on like that.

///NenNen\\\

I sat back in my seat, happy the student introductions were finished. But Kakashi-sensei, had suddenly taken a serious mode, I could tell by how he was standing. Ether someone said something stupid or this deals with the 1st class.

"Alright, as you know, the people who are in the1st class have the option of choosing a helper. If you happen to be chosen this is what happens." He walked over to the chalkboard and began writing."1. Your student school payment is covered for however long they keep you. 2. You MUST do everything they tell you to. 3..." I raise my hand. "Nani? What is it?"

"So, what if they order you to do something completely outrageous?" I ask. Hey, I like my life the way it is thank you.

"Honey, do me a favor and don't start with they what if questions." He looked at me in a sort of tired way.

"Okay I-**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"** I yell, oh he did not just say 'honey' did he? Oh he was going to get it. He smiled and got nervous, I called upon the fires of hell, and life sent me yet another big surprise. Just wait till the bell rings.

* * *

**Me: well how about that?**

**Kakashi: Oh well, crap…**

**Sasuke: looks like you're going to die.**

**Shikamaru: this is so troublesome…**

**Me: troublesome indeed shika, troublesome indeed**


	3. Bad Romance

**Me: alright, some people wanted some romance between sasuke and ino, so I'm gonna put some...**

**Sasuke: oh, well, could be worse…**

**Ino: yay! Romance between me and sasuke-kun!!! Take that forehead!**

**Sakura: who came up with this??**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad Romance**

///NenNen\\\

It was just poor Kakashi-sensei's luck that the bell rang. He was in some big trouble. **"How dare u call me honey when u just met me!"** I scream and make a beeline for the teacher, preparing a punch. Complete with sleeve rolling.

"Shikamaru" I heard Ino scream, "hold her back!" Soon I felt strong hands pulling me back. I, of course, was struggling and screaming,

"**LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM!!!!!"** Me, Ino, and Shikamaru were the only ones left in the classroom. "Let go of me, I'm fine!" I jerk from Shika's grip and turn my back to the teacher.

"You know, u really should head to your next class..." Said Kakashi-sensei and he pointed to ward the door.

"HOLY CRAP WE FORGOT!" me and ino scream as we tore to our next class. I had a feeling Shikamaru could care less about whether he was on time or not…

///Sasuke\\\

*That blonde klutz I ran into earlier (Ino) I need to see her* Sasuke Uchiha thought as he walked through the crowded hallways. Fangirls screamed.

"Sasuke-Kun, you're so handsome!

"Sasuke-kun, you're so smart!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!'

Sasuke sighed; he didn't need fangirls to tell him this. He knew all these things himself. He needed no annoying fangirls to tell him ho perfect he was.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Sasuke turned around and saw a boy coming toward him. Neji Hyuuga. He turned and faced him. So did everyone else in the hallway.*Nosies*

"Are you heading toward biology?"

"Yes…"

"Okay" Sasuke knew Hyuuga's true purpose. He nearly laughed, at the thought that the Hyuuga thought he could scare him off. Was this guy nuts or what?? "I would like to inform you," Neji started. "That my progress and excellence will not be blocked out by you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Why so formal, Neji Hyuuga?"

"My clan is very respectful, unlike some." Neji continued his speech as they drew closer to their next class. "I want u to know that you can't get ahead of me, _so don't even try!"_ Neji last words (more like sneer) came to a surprise for Sasuke. This guy called himself respectful?

"Oh please, just stay out of my way!" He shot back at stomped into the classroom. He HATED Neji Hyuuga!

///Ino\\\

*Finally! Lunch and recess!* Ino said as she trooped out to the field to find a spot to eat in. She had no clue what was heading her way. She began eating her lunch when a figure stepped in front of her. She looked up and she felt the blood drain from her face. Inner Ino screeched.

"_Oh crap, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

She swallowed hard. "Yes, is th-? She couldn't finish her sentence. He had leaned down and kissed her!

THWACK!

She slapped him before she could think. She got up and crawled toward him (he stumbled back) "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!

_What are you talking about? You had a right!"_

*Shut up!* She screaming mentally at her inner self.

"No, I wasn't thinking" Sasuke said as he sat up and put his hand on his cheek. Again he nearly smiled. "You sure do hit hard!"

"My mom was really strong..."

'Whats your name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Well, sorry for the kiss and hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch!" And with a wave, he was gone. INo felt herself blush as she touched her lips. Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha, had kissed her! Her of all people. She wondered...could it be possible the uperclassman wanted her as a,gasp, girlfriend? Her heart fluttered at the tought but she knew it was impossible. That would just turn into a bad romance. Or so she tought...

* * *

**Me: Well, there SasuIno...**

**Shika: this is why we don't listen to Bad Romance 5000 times a day..**

**Me: i like the song!**

**Sasuke: Lady Gagas nuts!**

**Sakura: Amen!**

**Ino: _You're _nuts fore head!**

**_Garra'sLittleRaccoon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEY! How come u kissed Ino-chan and not me *****tears*******

**Sasuke: Well, ummm, I…**

**Ino: Leave Sasuke-kun alone!**

**Me: wait, whose story is this?**

**Sasuke: quit arguing and start!**

**Chapter 4: Let's Get It Started!**

* * *

///Naruto\\\

"Ne, Shikamaru!?" Naruto called out to the boy who looked like he'd rather be sleeping.

"Hai, Naruto?" Shika looked up at nutcase blonde. "What do you want?"

"Why were you late to physics class?"

"Something came up…"

"You seem relaxed about it…"

"I'm not a goody 2-shoe Naruto" Naruto got up and walked away from the table after that. He really didn't care anymore. He stopped. Was someone watching him? (We all know who it is…)He turned around. Nope, nothing. Naruto shrugged; maybe his senses were playing games.

///NenNen\\\

"…it was amazing!" On the way home, Ino had decided that telling me about her stolen first kiss from Sasuke-what-ever-his-last-name-is. One thing,** I COULD CARE LESS**.

"Ino, you mind giving me a break? My heads spinning."

"Well, whose fault is it that-"

"Hey look a fox!" I bent down to look at a small fox that seemed like it was limping. I picked it up and the poor thing whimpered.

"Hey! Don't pick it up! It could have rabies or something!"

"Be quite Ino! It's hurt!" I cradled it in my arms. If there's one thing I hate, it's knowing something's in trouble and not helping it. (Or if it's a person, them)

"You're not bringing it home with us right?" Ino looked at me with puppy dog eyes, begging me to say no. Too bad that was one of the things that never worked on me.

"Of course I am silly!" I began walking toward home.

"Awww, come on! Seriously?" Ino ran to catch up with my quick walk.

"Seriously."

///Sasuke\\\

"Foolish little brother, you know you have to pick maids from school. I suggest you do it tomorrow." Itachi stared hard at Sasuke, making him feel nervous.

"I know but…so do you!" Knowing his brother was also in 1st class, but 2 years ahead, he had picked a girl he was interested in and saw how she acted living with him. So far, nothing had become of it. "I know you're on the hunt for a girlfriend!"

"Foolish little brother! Learn to respect your elders!" he could tell Itachi was infuriated and embarrassed. He was the type who couldn't admit to being lonely. "Besides, I think I have someone to pick."

"And so do I…a couple actually." He watched his older brother smirk. "Hey, I was serious!'

"You're always serious Sasuke." Maybe his brother wasn't so clueless after all…

///Hinata\\\

"Hinata!" Neji called to his little cousin.

"H-hai, n-nee-s-san?" Hinata answered, she had been snapped out of a daydream.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh well…so you picked who you want to help you?" Neji tried not to sound pushy and scare her into secretcy.

"H-hai. N-Naruto U-U-Uzamaki." She blushed when she said it. After first laying eyes on him, she had been punched into a love spell. "W-what about y-you?"

" Tenten…"

"Oh..." Hinata sat staring at the floor. She kind of felt bad for doing this. She didn't want to be pushy and force him to like her. But unless she did this he would _never_ notice her!

"What's with the determine look on your face?" Neji asked trying not to laugh. Stupid cousin!

"I'm trying to figure something out…" That was the first time she manage to speak without stuttering their whole conversation.

"What you were thinking of earlier?"

"Hm" she also nodded.

"I wish you thinking luck" was the last of what he said to her as he got up and left the room. Hinata turned and watched him go.*I should get ready for bed!* She got up and got ready to take a shower. She would need the rest for tomorrow.

///NenNen\\\

I had given the poor little fox a bath, and put a stick and bandage around its injured leg. The thing didn't nip at me at all! "I think I might keep you, once I get you check for rabies, Ino's being a baby about it."

"Oh, well sorry about being concerned about your future! I'm taking a shower!" Ino proclaimed, throwing her hands up in disgust. "Don't come crying to me when u find out that u won't be living next month!"

"Don't use all the hot water!" I yell just before I hear a door slam. Ino could be a diva when she wanted to! "Not that she isn't always one…" I mutter to myself as I take the towel off the fox and grab a brush to smooth out its orange and white fur. It didn't even flinch! "I'm going to call u…Kimmy!" I say and hug her to my chest. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!!!"

///Sasuke\\\

"NenNen Hatszuna, huh?" Sasuke smiled as he sat back in a large chair. He was at his family mansion and had asked his brother to tell him the name of a girl he had saw earlier. He was ready for bed, but this had bugged him.

Yes, Otoutou (did I get that right?) that's the name of the girl you were describing. But do you want to know something interesting about her?" Itachi looked smug and happy, like he knew something exciting.

"Sure"

"The principle, Lady Tsunade, thinks that she held back during testing. She almost just put her into 1st class." Itachi got up and began to walk out of his smaller brother's room, then called over his shoulder "You getting her and putting her in 1st class would earn you favor with Lady Tsunade."

"Hn"

"Goodnight, little brother."

"Goodnight, Itachi" Sasuke got up, turned of the light, and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry with how long that took me, I had something I was relying on, like a real person in the story X3 I had to get her permission first! She reads the story every time I upload it, so I was like "hey, why not include her?" So, yeah. I have my other stories to work on to so, plz accept my apology. I've also got school and stuff. Anyway, there's chapter 4, hope u like it!**

_**Gaara'LlittleRaccoon!**_


End file.
